


奇迹

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: John Coffey绝对不是这世界上唯一的奇迹。





	奇迹

**Author's Note:**

> Tag里的警告根本不够，但是我后来实在懒得找其他警告tag了…总之这是篇发泄的玩意儿，算是一些私设片段的混乱合集？因为没有任何规划所以没有什么阅读价值，比较血腥也很缺逻辑。真的，建议谨慎阅读。  
> 还有，因为是发泄，所以没有校对一切包括错字…【所以说会阅读体验很糟糕嘛】总之这真的算发泄了，非常非常不建议看。  
> 还有免责声明？不赞同该段落里的一切价值观和审美，我并不是精神病没有威胁orz

多半是因为药物的作用，他睡得太死，以至于完全没有听到那预示着危险的开门声。唤醒他的是他自己的额头被撞在地上的一声脆响。他睁了眼，头疼欲裂，空气中四处是酒精气和怒意。他第一反应就是想逃跑——错误的决定，一只手揪住他的头发，把他又一次掼在地上，这次他的鼻子着了地，天知道断没断。然后他又被从地上揪起来，被掐着脖子拎到半空。他眼前发花什么都看不清，只能拼命用手掰扯着脖子上的手指。  
“听着小子，”他听见老爹的声音传来，酒气喷到他脸上，酒精使画面模糊，狂怒使心跳加速，但他除了点光之外什么也看不见。“你是不是又尿在地板上了？”他不知道老爹在说什么，也没法回答，因为他根本没法呼吸——直到掐着他的那只手放开，他掉到了床垫上，手揉着自己的脖子，拼命呼吸，空气，空气，直到皮带落在了他光着的胳膊上，尖锐的疼痛伴着一声脆响直接刺进了脑子，他尖叫出了声。“说话啊小子！”第二次抽在了他的腰上，他条件反射式地躬起了腰。  
“对不起！”他尽力吐词，尽管他完全不清楚他在为什么而道歉。声音依然很难从他的喉咙里发出去，在老爹听起来可能只是一些模糊的喊声。在一只手开始扯他的裤子时他还是害怕了，条件反射地往前挣，但这只是帮助了老爹把他的裤子更快地完全拉下来。皮带落在他屁股上时他又惨叫了一声，继续往前爬——他已经没法思考了，直觉在让他逃开。但是这当然没什么用，他才半个身子爬出床垫就被揪了回来，还翻了个身。这次皮带落在了他的阴茎上，他大哭起来。  
“蠢货，我是不是得把你的鸡巴割了你才能学会点干净？”一瞬间他以为老爹真的打算这么做，吓得整个人都僵住了——他知道老爹是能做到的，老爹是会这么干的。但老爹并没有，只是又抽了他一皮带——这次他没敢发出声音——接着就解开了裤子，他听到裤子拉链的声音。“你是喜欢尿，是吧死孩子……”有热液浇到他的脸上，他侧过脸，闭紧眼，不敢睁开。但随即一只鞋就踩在了他的脸上。“张开你喷粪的破嘴！”他不敢反抗，张了嘴，侧着脸的情况下并没多少液体溅到了他嘴里，但那气味已经让他开始作呕。他不敢呕吐。直到尿液停下来，老爹把最后几滴甩在了他鼻子上，然后在他的腿上踢了一脚。“去，去那个鬼地方待着反省！”  
他知道那个鬼地方指的是那个该死的隔间，他已经在那儿被关禁闭太多次，地面上他的呕吐物和排泄物已经生了蛆。“求求你了！”他哭着，往相反方向徒劳地蠕动，知道自己只是助增了老爹的怒火，但他依然挣扎着，在老爹拎起他的领子把他扔进隔间时依然拼命挣扎着，在老爹反锁上门时还拼命砸着门。“不，不！”但老爹还是越来越远，很快他就感受不到对方的存在了。这儿的空气闻起来就是屎，他又哭得太厉害，深呼吸几口气就终于憋不住开始吐起来，一部分直接吐在了他自己身上。在把胃排空后他的嗓子也火烧火燎，没法再继续哭叫了。有那么一会儿他就瘫在自己的呕吐物里，看着窗口的那一点光发呆——没错这儿还有个窗户，好歹能排出一点点这让人发疯的毒气。如果他再高一点，他想，他说不定能从那个窗户爬出去。

二年级的时候他的历史还很好，或者说至少及格了。因为他喜欢那些该死的牛仔，他喜欢那些愚蠢的名字和马匹。他逃课和Billy去看虎豹小霸王，全程对着屏幕打手枪，电影散场后他指着屏幕说他要成为日舞小子或者布奇卡西迪那样的牛仔，他就要那样活，而且必须得那样死，死在一群破烂警察的枪下，要壮丽得让人勃起。  
Billy问他：“像Wild Bill那样？”  
他在Billy肚子锤了一拳。“去你妈的，那个叫Hickok的傻子可不是个牛仔，你以为我没上过历史课？”  
Billy被他打疼了，于是赌气似的告诉他，不可能的，那群高大的西部牛仔，没一个是像他这样让人干屁眼的。  
于是他揍了Billy，当然Billy也揍了他，但主要是他揍Billy，因为Billy比他矮——你永远不会想要一个比你高的跟班，你的哥们必须比你矮比你弱，这是个规矩，所以只有他揍Billy的份。  
但他显然没有Billy不知从何处找来的几个表哥高大壮实，所以他被揍了，而且没什么还手能力。两个人把他按在地上，另一个则狠命捶着他的肚子和胸口，捶到那人胳膊都酸了也不停。他胸口肯定有什么东西断掉了，呼吸不过来。但他还能脑子清醒地听到Billy那个小贱货在旁边助着威。  
“干啊！”那个婊子养的喊着，嘻嘻笑着又叫又跳。“干死那个给人操屁眼的！”  
要他继续听那个贱货的鬼叫他倒真不如现在就昏死算了。他是干不过这群年纪大的，但他总有一天能堵到Billy一个人的时候。只要他在这通折腾后还活着，他就能想到办法弄死那个小鬼。死人是没法喊表哥来揍他的。

他第一次见到小Johnny的时候拿了他的糖和口袋里的五美分，嘱咐他不准向任何人吱声。这算是个测试，在下一次见到小Johnny的时候他就知道该怎么进一步下手了。在第四次抢走小Johnny手里的钱时他要求对方跟着他去巷子里跪下来吸他，不容拒绝。（不是你，就是你那婊子妈。小子，你以为我不敢吗？我从你这么大时就想弄死你那肥婊子老娘了。我会带着把刀子，还要让你看着。）那事完了之后他还拿走了小Johnny的内裤——不是为了别的什么，就是为了让那个傻子回去费劲跟他老娘解释。他一想到那一幕就忍不住笑得东倒西歪。  
有很多人因为各种傻逼的原因不碰小孩，而他不同，他喜欢折腾小孩，尤其是蠢笨的，能使他发笑的。孩子有他们自己的漂亮的地方：他们的小心脏，受了一点点刺激便剧烈地狂跳起来，恐慌和痛苦在他们身上都像是装了放大镜一般投射出来，还有一些在大点的人身上根本不存在的情绪，都是让他着迷的原因。还有，他有什么原因不这么做呢？大鱼吃小鱼，小鱼吃虾米，这本来就是世界运行的规矩。  
他倒是没吃鱼，但是他干了鱼。用他第三次从小Johnny那儿抢来的鱼钩，他在学校后门的污水沟里钓上了条大的。那鱼在他手里，又凉又滑，挣来跳去，他一个没抓住就跳出了他的手，差点没直接跳回水里。是什么让他想起来干那玩意儿的，他说不好，可能只是想测试一下那玩意儿有没有他能感受到的反应——结果是他妈没有，什么也没有。除了会动之外，那玩意儿又冷又潮又僵又刺人，跟他老爹把鸡巴塞进他死掉的老娘嘴里的感觉一个样，得不到任何狗屎反应。而其他生物除了虫子说不准之外大多都有。比如说猫吧，上次他费了很大劲才把对面养的那只白猫弄到手（他刻意去弄家猫，因为它们比流浪猫精神上更加柔弱，更容易折腾），在他割开那猫的肚子前他用钢丝圈住了它的脖子来固定好它——那会儿他得到的反应就是真实的，像是一个缩小版的窒息炸弹在离他不远的地方炸开，而他只要在原地纹丝不动就能嗅到一切。在那之后他把阴茎埋进那些细小的内脏间时他也能感受到，痛苦和绝望像是从一个小台灯的灯泡里辐射开来，微弱，但是确实存在。那颗小小的心脏，是跳得多么快啊，比他自己的快那么多，像是渴求着生命般拼命搏动着，把血全部泵出去。后来他和往常一样在那心脏的跳动停下来的瞬间高潮了。他说不清那一瞬间到底是些什么感觉，时间太短，又太微弱。他一直怀疑这玩意儿的量和体型有关，就比如他在弄断老鼠的脖子时就几乎感觉不到什么——唯一的例外就是幼崽和成体间的区别了吧，和人一样，那些点点大的玩意儿总是能放射出最强烈的反应。

被捆起来过的人都知道，保持一个姿势过长时间的最大危险是你的胳膊和腿都会麻掉。这样就算你能找到办法，挣开绳子或者其他的什么捆着你的东西，你也会有很长时间没法动弹，没哪个部位会在发麻的情况下听使唤。这样宝贵的时间就会被白白浪费掉，而且你还可能闹出太大的动静被人听到。  
但如果你被捆起来很久，而且没什么逃脱的希望时，最大的问题就不是这个，而是生理问题了。第一个要突破的心理障碍就是尿在自己的裤子里，时机一到你总得这么做的，倒不如一开始就放弃憋着的念头。如果时机不妙，你可能还必须得拉在自己裤子里。这道心理障碍更难突破，但是真的要这么干了倒是件好事——因为你会知道你能干什么了，事情都没那么糟。当然你也可能在这个点就精神崩溃了，那又是另外一回事了。  
他第一次尿在裤子里有他老爹的帮忙——那会儿老爹在看电视，想要他保持安静，于是在他憋到发疯，求着要解开他上厕所时在他小腹上踹了一脚，他就没能再憋着。那次他哭得厉害，后来倒是解开了这道心结，再也没拼命憋过。但他每次看到绳子或者其他能把他绑起来的玩意儿都会感到下腹一阵痛，能忍受是一回事，他永远都恨死了被迫那么干。他尽一切可能远离那些绑人的东西，除非是他能把那玩意儿用在别人身上。

他从窗口翻出来之后差一点就在地上摔断了脖子——地上多少年没剪过的草帮了忙，他只是崴了脚。在他艰难从地上爬起来的时候有个人问他：“嘿孩子，你这是怎么回事？”他回头，看到的是住在半条街开外的那个肥得像猪的女人，那女人还推着个活见鬼的破烂婴儿车，谁会在这个点推着他妈的婴儿车出门？天知道那里面装的是什么魔鬼。  
于是他向那个女人竖了中指。“不关你的事，肥婊子。”他会享受停下来仔细欣赏那个婊子脸上的表情变化的，但他这会儿必须得跑路了。他一边跑一边呼吸到那个婊子的唾骂和愤怒，隔着好远照射到他的背上。去他妈的，他心想。  
三天后他在便利店偷吃的的时候被抓了，那些个警察直接把他拎回了他老爹的鼻子下面。这次他在那个漆黑的隔间待了四天，那个小窗户终于被钉上了，能吐的东西早就都都吐完了。他昏沉到开始试图喝自己的尿。就连这点他也做不到，没法把尿嗞进自己嘴里，他又不愿去舔地上和呕吐物混在一起的尿水，知道那只会让他更恶心。大概在第三天，他的感知力最要命得敏锐的时候，他感觉到那个肥婊子经过楼下的路，隔着很远但是他知道，因为那个婊子在想着他的事。那个肥猪在窗户下面仰起头看着那个钉起来的窗户，在心里诅咒他这个魔鬼，庆幸着他得到了应有的对待。而那个婴儿车里肮脏的小魔鬼在拉屎。  
他想凑到窗口的那条缝那儿对那个肥婆吐口水，破口大骂，但是他真的没那个力气，再说他的整张脸依然肿胀着，几乎难以张嘴说话——是不是因为被揍掉牙的地方发炎了，他不知道，因为到处都在疼早就难以分清具体部位了。  
他舔着嘴里那颗牙齿的缺口处，心想，等自己出去就要报复他们，狠狠地报复。

他们说那种药只要一个手指尖的量就能让你爽上一晚，两份的量则能让你欲仙欲死，三份就能让你看到天堂的门。然而他们给他掺了大概有十份的量。他要么会爽死要么会翘辫子。  
他不信他们的话，他知道他们只是想操他屁眼，所以他根本不打算愿赌服输——但整个事情并不按他想象的发展，那杯威士忌还是在某个节点被灌进了他的脖子里，一半被他吐了出来，喷在那个揍了他下巴的人脸上。所以他大概是吞下了五份。他们也没告诉他五份起多大劲，但至少在药劲上来之前他还干翻了三个人。那是种奇妙的感觉，他四处乱揍，却什么也感觉不到。唯一的一次，周围的一切声音和感知都变小了，只有他自己的在。他意识的最后部分是他骑在一个人脖子上揍着那人的脑袋，让对方吸他的鸡巴。在那之后他或许赢了，因为他还他妈活着，那群人骗了他，那药劲根本没那么好，但他也没付钱，所以一切都值。唯一可惜的是他再也没碰到那种能在脑子里挡开其他人的药。他有的时候觉得自己是真的需要。

那次在老爹把鸡巴插进他嘴里之前他就吐了。他也不想的，但这几乎已经成了一种本能的反应，老爹甚至都不需要在场，只要感受到老爹离他不远的狂怒的气息，他就能感到有玩意儿撞进喉咙里，那个隔间的味道也钻进了他的鼻子，然后他就开始作呕。前几次他好歹还多忍了会儿，这次是真的栽了。但他并不能指望着把自己弄得太脏老爹就能放他一马——他曾经这么幻想过，但这从来没起过作用，肮脏通常只会让老爹更生气。最好的补救办法可能是立即跪下来求饶。但他吐得太厉害了根本没法好好地说话，嘴里全是酸水，老爹的鸡巴显然不能走那条路。于是他就在沾满胃液的床垫上被干了屁眼。疼痛使他昏过去两次，而第三次可能是爽的，他说不好，因为他根本不能分清那次他感受到的玩意儿是来自他自己还是他老爹——在昏了头的时候这种四面八方的感知会变得更难分辨，他早有经验了。到最后他瘫在床垫上根本不能动弹，但奇迹般地没再昏过去。而老爹的心情竟然因此而好了起来，并没把他再扔进那个隔间里而是直接下了楼，留他一个人在原地像牛似的喘息。他是怎么知道牛是如何喘息的就是天知道的事儿了。  
从那个点开始他告诉自己，避免不了的事儿就得尽量享受。他好歹能吸取老爹感到的那一点点东西，从而射在了床垫上。所以不论什么事，只要他最好活着并且高潮了，就算个美满结局。

他用匕首扎穿那个小贱人的脖子瞬间惨叫声刺穿了他的耳膜。他倒在地上，一边打滚一边用手拼命扣住自己的喉咙，就好像液体真的在从那儿飞溅出来。他根本不知道谁弄死了谁，那他妈感觉太疼了他感觉自己的魂魄都飞了出去。之后他瘫在地上应该是昏过去了很久，但醒来时就什么也感觉不到了，一点痛感也没有，其他感觉也没有。只是像嗑了药一样飘飘欲仙。血还在不断从那个贱人的脖子上流出来弄得到处都是，把他的衣服都浸透了。他摇摇晃晃从血泊里爬起来时手脚都不听使唤，在血里又摔倒了几次。最后他选择爬到那个小贱人身边，把他的小匕首拔出来。匕首拔出来的时候他看到了更多的血涌出来，但这次他什么也没感觉到。  
这时他发现他想不起自己的名字了。

这次他逃走了。他简直不敢相信，但是他逃走了，就在老爹揪住他的头发时，他一脚踢在了老爹两腿之间——在那个角度这简直是不可能但他做到了。在老爹松开手的一瞬间他就冲了出去，感谢老爹这次醉到连门都忘了锁上。他一口气跑出了一个街区才停下来，蹲在地上扶着墙捂着小腹喘气。他那一脚踢得相当厉害，在距离这么远的情况下他本应该什么也感觉不到了，但这会儿他的小腹依然在抽搐。习惯的好处在于这对他来说已经不算什么了。  
他身上依然一分钱没有，他不知道这次他能逃开多久。但这次他要尽可能逃远一点，再远一点，那样他说不定能在外面待得再久一点，那样说不定这次条子不会把他再带回老爹那儿去。

那次和他一起办事儿的同伙怂得要死，差点就坏了所有的事。他倒是依然活着，但是那天晚上不得不和另外一个怂货埋掉两个怂货：一个是他们的人，一个不是。那个和他一起挖坑的怂货一直心神不宁，拿着个破项链在那儿念念叨叨不停发抖，搅得他心神不宁。他最终选择把铲子举到对方脸上，告诉那个怂货如果他再抖下去，那铲子就会落在他的头上——他不在乎一个人挖坑埋掉三个人，他有的是力气。  
结果那并没起到想要的效果，那个怂货被他吓得差点尿了裤子，抖得更厉害了。你难道不害怕，那个怂货带着哭腔问他，在这深夜里，和尸体待在一起，会有复仇的鬼魂找到你吗？  
他回答，这个世界上没有鬼魂这种东西。  
但你怎么能确定呢？  
“听着，”他不耐烦地揪住对方的领子，把那家伙扯到自己的鼻子前面，“没有鬼魂是因为人死完就没有了，你明白了吗？消失了。我从来没有感觉到哪个人死后还能留下点东西，从来没有过。气一断，那些玩意儿就全散了，你懂？全散了。操，如果他们真还能留下点东西，那也是比我们畅快得多的玩意儿，就我所知，他们最后一秒可都是爽得不行。”  
那个怂货怕是以为他是个真的疯子，对着他不仅哭哭啼啼，还真的被吓尿了他一脚。真是个麻烦的家伙，搞得他都也想撒尿了。要跟这种傻子说清楚，不如直接展示给他看。于是他那天晚上最终还是埋了三个人。他把尿撒在那群死人的脸上，像狗一样作为地盘标记，之后再填上土。没人敢动他的东西，连其他的狗都不会敢刨。

他有天醒来时发现自己说的是南方的乡巴佬口音。他不知道自己为什么操着这一口智障的口音，而且改都改不过来，他甚至根本不记得用其他方法说话是什么样子。但是或许他的口音一直是这个样子，他已经不记得了。难道他不是曾经在清晨挤过那母牛的奶子，舔新鲜的奶水吗？天知道他为何要那么干，他是得去挤满一桶奶，他可不是头小牛。但他不确定那是他的记忆了，或许真他妈是头牛的。但至少这个口音能让他在这儿取得信任，所有人都以为他是自己人。他们跟他说，让那群黑鬼去死吧！  
现在这些人说的是他的语言了。让所有的黑鬼都去死，很好，很好，他喜欢上做一个南方乡巴佬了。至少他睡在马厩草垛上闻着马粪时没感到丝毫不习惯，或许他本来就是一直这么睡的，他是真的搞不清。当然还有另一件好事，所有乡巴佬的孩子都像野猫一样四处乱跑，他隔着半里远都能感到那些小心脏的搏动。只要有合适的机会，他就能像诱捕野猫一样得到他们。

他在家门口犹豫了很久，不知道该不该进去，首先他能感到老爹在里面——没有其他人，只有他老爹一个人。然后他知道有什么东西又冷又湿。是什么东西又冷又湿呢？他想不出来。于是他就站在门口假装从书包里翻找钥匙，事实上钥匙在他的口袋里，他知道。但他还是翻着书包，就好像有人在盯着他而他必须得伪装来骗人一样。而他的伪装很快就失去了作用，因为老爹听到了他的声音，在他能做任何反应前开了门。  
“进来小子，磨蹭个什么。”老爹已经嗑高到要扶着门框站着，但说话竟还口齿清晰。“你不高兴见到我？快点回你自己的房间去……”老爹的裤链没拉上（那是当然的事）。他低着头进了屋子，提醒自己不要问起老娘的事情。别往厨房那边看，厨房那边地上躺着个已经不是活物的玩意儿，冰冷潮湿。他不能看向那边，不然他就会成为另外一个死物。  
在他踏上楼梯之前老爹拉住了他。从口袋里掏出几个已经开始融化的小圆片递给他。“吃了这些，好睡觉。”没有水，他把药片全放进嘴里挺艰难才吞下去。老爹看清他吞下了才放开他肩膀，又在上面拍了拍。“现在回房间去吧。”  
他是回了房间，躺在潮湿的床垫上，但老爹肯定搞错了什么，那药片并没让他立即睡着，而是让他脑子迷迷糊糊，像是整个人飞出了自己的身体，浮在空中，楼下老爹在干的事他简直像亲眼看着一样清楚。他在手上吐了口口水，开始隔着裤子抚摸自己。他自己的手指发冷，湿漉漉的，碰到自己身上，就像楼下老爹感觉到的玩意儿一样。

医院那儿厕所隔间的隔板上有一个洞，空间恰好够一根鸡巴伸过来。他像块木头似的呆呆吸了前两个人的，没吐出任何东西，并且一边在那隔板上蹭着自己。但之后他在隔板的下侧掰下来一点木刺，这就改变了整个游戏局势——他把木刺刺进了第三个人的马眼里。另一个人疯狂的刺疼与恐惧直接窜上脊椎，那直接给了他一个高潮。听到对方尖叫时他笑了，瘫倒在满地尿液和精液里疯狂大笑，一边笑一边抽搐。他们注射给他的那种药让他的鼻涕一直流个不停，所以他老是被呛到。在别人砸开隔间门冲进来之前，他还有时间对着马桶把胃里剩下的玩意儿吐空。接下来那根木刺会戳进不论哪个首先冲进来的人眼睛里，Billy the Kid说到做到，一直都是这样，他脑子里的的记忆告诉自己。

那个给他做检查的白大褂说他将会在把自己弄死前就死于梅毒。而他往那个弱智脸上淬了口痰。  
“你知道个屁。”他告诉那个一脸惊恐的傻子，“老子能看到未来，其他什么都弄不死我，老子会死在乱枪中，像个英雄。”

在他撞开门的时候，老爹正瘫在那沙发上吸烟。见到他时似乎打算从沙发上跳起来，但却整个人滚到了地上，看起来滑稽得要命。“你他妈是谁？我有枪！”老爹整张脸糊在地上却还想着威胁他。他又不是个傻子，他知道那把该死的枪锁在个远远的抽屉里，现在根本派不上用场。惊喜！他手里倒是有把真正的枪，保险栓开着的那种。他把老爹从地上拉起来，用那把枪抵着他的额头，要老爹把嘴张大来舔那个枪口，好好地舔，就像当初他教他的一样。  
而老爹根本没听他的话，却只是半垂着眼睛大张着嘴看着他——大麻烟的效用，老爹的脑子是烂泥。“你他妈是谁？”老爹问他。这不是明摆着的事吗，他刚想开口嘲笑，却发现自己是确实说不出自己的名字，明明三分钟之前他还知道这回事的。老爹脑子里的烂泥肯定影响了他，干。他用枪托砸在老爹的下巴上，让对方张大嘴，然后把枪塞了进去。这种愚蠢的事情不会再发生了，他得把名字写在手上什么的，或许刺在身上，做个漂亮的图案。  
他把枪在对方嘴里一阵乱搅，知道自己弄破了对方的牙龈与舌头，但他没把枪往里面塞，有趣的事要留到后面。在他把枪抽出来之后他才拉下裤链奔向主题，要老爹吸他。但老爹在那儿咳嗽得不行，眼泪鼻涕都流了下来——装的。他根本就没呛到。他揪着老爹的头发往后拉，想强迫对方张嘴。老爹仰起头倒是第一次对上了他的眼睛。他在对方眼睛里看到自己的影子。  
“你是谁，你为什么……”老爹还在喃喃着。有那么一秒他真的感到了疑惑，但下一秒他就把那甩到了脑后。他有正经的事儿要做。他把强行把阴茎塞进了老爹嘴里，这次没有收敛，而是直接往里面塞进了喉咙。在做这事时他张大嘴吸气，让充分的空气和窒息的幻觉在他身上融为一体。他按着老爹的头，抽出来然后撞得更深一点，在对方试图反抗之前就踩在了他的左手上——他知道老爹想的是用左手来夺枪。是的，他知晓一切。只要他撞得足够凶，老爹就会失去反抗的力气，只能忙着试图呼吸和不自觉地吮吸。在他感到对方已经完全耗完了空气开始呛咳那会儿，他用左手从后面口袋摸出了小刀，知道老爹闭着眼睛里面全是眼泪怎么也看不到这个动作。接着到了接近临界点时，他如同计划的一样，把刀割向了老爹的脖子。  
失去平衡的老爹捂住脖子，向后倒去，血像花洒似的溅了他满身，但是他不在乎，因为他正在体会着这辈子最棒的高潮——脖子上的剧痛与窒息的投射依然在，但那已经不是重点了，他体验到的是一种飘忽，像是从面前倒下的身体中释放出了一种力，使周围的一切都飞了起来，悬在半空。然后一切都开始解离消失，像沉进水里的奶粉，旋转着，和水融为一体。又像快要被火烧尽的香烟，烟雾弥漫开来，烟灰变得稀碎而消散，但那最后一点火光还在唇间闪烁着，最后一口烟，最后的一点火，然后一切都不见了，溶解分散在空气里。  
但他依然存在着，站在原地，大口喘着气，身上满是血和精液。老爹在他脚边已经不在动弹。但他已经无法再给这些玩意儿任何一点点的关注。这只是他第一次完整体会另一个人的死亡过程，而他已经明白了一件事：他就是神。没错，他是奇迹，他就是上帝本身。他知晓一切，他能感受到一切，存在与毁灭，只要他喜欢，他能在抬手间做到任何事情，让一切消解又重组都是小菜一碟。这一瞬间，他是真真正正达到了一切的高潮。  
但这确实只持续了那么一瞬间，然后一切都安静了下来，他依然站在那里，连自己的名字都想不起来。但现在，他知道了唯一重要的事：他知道自己需要什么了，而他会用一切手段去拿的。

被他的枪指着的第三个人是个女的，大着肚子。那女人在看到他枪口指过来的时候就跪下来开始求他。“上帝啊，求求你了，我怀着孩子，放过我的孩子啊，上帝！”  
那女人吓得太厉害，歇斯底里，那恐惧大概传到了他肚子里那个还没能长出个有用的脑子的玩意儿身上了，那个玩意儿在不停踢她的肚子以示抗议。他的枪口原来指向的是那女人的眉心，现在他把枪口往下移，对准了她的肚子，肚子里那玩意儿的肺部。  
“女士，上帝不在这儿。”他咧开嘴露出牙齿，满意地看到对方的瞳孔收缩，买一送一。“而且我确定他也不想看到你和你的崽子。”他扣下了扳机。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得我需要标注一些想法的来源：疼痛上瘾是受了点黑镜的启发…尽管说这个梗不算来源黑镜吧，但是黑镜里的那段【通感感受到别人的疼痛并上瘾，从此开始杀人】的情节给我印象比较深，这儿算是用了一点点。还有割脖子那段来源帕拉尼克Haunted里的一个小短篇，叫仪式（或者说叫“呃——咳”？）就，不算是借梗吧只是借了个动作，但是看过的人应该都懂。  
> 还有，这些片段确实不是按时间顺序来的如果有人好奇的话【扶额  
> 我大概已经把所有人吓跑了【sigh


End file.
